


Caught off-guard

by petrahue



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Porn, Biting, Blow Jobs, Drinking, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, Light Sadism, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, mc's name is Siwon here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 20:02:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12565100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petrahue/pseuds/petrahue
Summary: MC's name is Siwon!





	Caught off-guard

**Author's Note:**

> MC's name is Siwon!

The streets at late night are dark, brightened with neon lights and noisy with the bass from the bars around. It was warm, not hot, but now regularly normal. Just right. Everyone was blinded by the drunken haze of the atmosphere. People wander, some go home from work late, some go out into the nightlife. This were us.

Saeyoung and I went out a little, to blow off some steam. Hand by hand, he guided me to a bar we've never been. It's a kind of far from where we live. When we got there, we stopped a little to appreciate the aesthetic of this whole place. That stereotypical bar where everything's in ruins, the neon light are giving most of the vibe, but not minding all this, everyone's like they're having the best time of their life, and that's how it should be.

"How is it?" - he asked me, quickly looking at me from the bar's sign.  
"Nice. Do you come here often? Hope not."  
"Well... is it a pick-up line or an actual question, dear? If it's the first, I'm all yours already." - said with a cheeky grin and placed a smooch onto my forehead.  
"It wasn't, but I'm glad you are. Nice avoiding my question, honey." - I pull him by the hand as I get going in the bar.  
"Thanks." - I caught him off guard.

* * *

After a couple of drinks, we were dizzy, but not drunk enough to be wild. Well, wilder than he usually are. Maybe just _more cruel_.  
We were just talking about usual stuff, like what you normally don't discuss. It's too ordinary to talk about in a bar, around drunk people. Like what was at work, how is the other feeling, these kind of average things. It was starting to get kind of boring, actually. I didn't come here to enjoy some daily talk. I came here to _blow some steam off_. And I'm not going anywhere until I'm not satisfied. Maybe Saeyoung thinks the same, since he interrupts my inner monologue.  
"Hmm... What do you have in mind?" - asks with curiosity, but mostly with tease. He knows exactly what I have in mind.  
"Your aroused expression as I pleasure you over and over again." - answered without any hesitation. I already feel a little satisfied. His expression says it all. I caught him off guard again. Eyes wide, cheeks turning redder by the moments that are passing. His pants must feel very tight by now. We haven't had sex in a little while since we were busy. He must be all pent up.

"U-uh... Didn't think you'd answer this b-bluntly..." - he covers his face, his glasses if a little pushed off by his hands. He's avoiding eye contact with me.  
"Didn't think you would be this surprised. You know I want you."  
"I-I know... Anyway, it was unexpected. Of course I'd-"  
"If you know, then do something about it."  
"Y-yes..." - the bit his lips, stood up, and grabbed me by the hand, guiding out of the place, into a dark alley.

* * *

I make him step back to the wall, placing a hand forcefully next to his head onto the upright surface. He's obedient, like he should be...  
"Siwon, I-"  
"Shh." - I motion my index finger at my mouth for silence, gently kissing it. I can see his adam's apple bob by my action.  
I drop onto my knees, unbuckling his belt, making his jeans drop. His grey underwear shows it all, his dick and his wet spot of precum forming at the end. I push them down to be under his ass and at the start of his thighs. He gasps softly as the air hits his cock. He doesn't know what to do with his hand, he's trying to stroke himself, but doesn't, since he's afraid of what will I do to punish him if he does, so he doesn't touch himself, and waits for me to do something.  
"Aren't you a good boy? Very patient. I like it." - he visibly twitches by the "compliments", smiling a little.  
I wrap my hand around him, begin to stroke him a little. One. Two. Three. He's leaking and moaning already. One fist is balled, one hand is on his mouth, shivering, sweating, panting heavily. I continue to move my hand, but my other one moves from his thigh to his hole, slowly stretching him with one finger. He gasps loudly, fear written all over him. Fear and lust.  
"W-wait-"  
" _Shh. Don't make me tell you three times_." - he nodded and swallowed.

"Ah..! Hnngh... ha..." - my pace is torturingly slow. I add one more finger, fingering him with two now. I bring my face closer to his member, and starting to suck on it, licking at his length, tasting him. With my free hand, I'm massaging his balls, and he must be seeing starts by now. A panting  and moaning mess, and doesn't really care about how loud he's being. His hands are on my head, patting it and playing with my hair. Well, as much as he could now.  
After a little while, he's looking up, started begging and pleading softly, and mumbling about how good it feels.  
"I-I'm cumming...!" - with that said, I stopped everything, withdrew every part of my body, and got a loud growl of frustration. He collapsed, back supporting the wall.  
"Hmm... What a sight."  
"A-ah... Please... Please, please, please..." - his eyebrows raised, desperation written all over his face, pleading me... Ah... So erotic...

I manage to slip out of my panties, my thongs, to be exact, and toss them aside. His knees were raised up, so I stepped over them, raised my skirt, and sat down onto his lap, right into his dick. His eyes shined of regained hope, and started to thrust his hips, making me gasp for air.  
"Ah...! Saeyoung, you're so good... So hard for me." - my arms embraced his head and neck, pulling him closer and closer to myself. He moaned and groaned whenever I complimented him. He caressed my sides, still fucking me with an incredible pace. He started biting my neck, my collar bone, licking them, and biting them again. He found his way to my breasts, now fondling them instead of my sides. His breath hitches every thrust, right next to my ear.

* * *

After few thrusts and caresses everywhere, we both came, and couldn't move an inch. Suddenly, I realized Saeyoung is crying.  
"Saeyoung... what's wrong?" - I cup his face, but then he slaps my hands away.  
"Nothing." - still avoids me.  
"Saeyoung! If it were nothing, you wouldn't be crying! What made you cry?"  
"I... We haven't showed affection towards each other in a long while... and when we finally do... it's like this. Emotionless, loveless fucking. I love you more than anything and everything, but you push me away, and then tease me, I... I feel so vulnerable, and it's driving me crazy." - I pull his head into my chest, hugging him, letting him cry.  
"I'm sorry for making you feel this way. Next time I'll be careful about you too. I love you so much. Please remember that." - I pat his head, comforting him, but letting him let out his worries.  
"Thank you..." - I kiss him on the lips. Sweet and warm, letting him know my feelings with my actions. My movement made him twitch a little, since he's still inside me.  
"Ah, sorry, I'll get up now. Let's continue this cuddle session in our own bed."  
"Right."


End file.
